Papa's Cupcakeria (All Star)
Papa's Cupcakeria (All Star) 'is the 5th gameria that's created by Benny30111, all customers (already create) will appearance in this gameria. The chef is James and Willow. Customers * Lucas (Tutorial) * Queeny (After Tutorial) * Barber Q. (Day 2) * Quicksilver (Rank 2) * Luke (Rank 3) * Cleofe (Rank 4) * Hazel (Rank 5) * Nestor (Rank 6) * Monica (Rank 7) * Rose (Rank 8) * Trinity (Rank 9) * Caitlyn (Rank 10) * Lorenz (Rank 11) * Annie (Rank 12) * Anna (Rank 13) * Rosetta (Rank 14) * Hannah (Rank 15) * Andrei (Rank 16) * Isla (Rank 17) * Duke (Rank 18) * Fowlwing (Rank 19) * Blossom (Rank 20) * Dennis (Rank 21) * Danny (Rank 22) * Yuan (Rank 23) * Heather (Rank 24) * Lucinda (Rank 25) * Savannah (Rank 26) * Matthew (Rank 27) * Caden (Rank 28) * Issac (Rank 29) * Trent (Rank 30) * Aiden (Rank 31) * Boomer (Rank 32) * Albert (Rank 33) Closer ''In this game, it will has 14 closers. * Celine * Claudia * Doris * Gerald * Gluttony * Greed * J.J. / Ginger (Day 7) - Food Critic '' * Mabeo * Myers * Perry * Pride * Purp * Sloth * Adrian (Day 14) - ''Hater Celebrity Ingredients Cakes * Chocolate Cake (Start) * Vanilla Cake (Start) * Blueberry Cake (Unlocked with Hazel on Rank 5) * Carrot Cake (Unlocked with Fowlwing on Rank 19) * Lemon Cake (Unlocked with Lucinda on Rank 25) Frostings * White Frosting (Start) * Pink Frosting (Start) * Chocolate Frosting (Unlocked with Barber Q. on Day 2) * Violet Frosting (Unlocked with Hannah on Rank 15) * Green Frosting (Unlocked with Heather on Rank 24) * Teal Frosting (Unlocked with Issac on Rank 29) Toppings * Rainbow Sprinkles (Start) * Cherries (Start) * Shaved Coconut (Unlocked with Quicksilver on Rank 2) * Marshmallow (Unlocked with Luke on Rank 3) * Strawberry Drizzle (Unlocked with Cleofe on Rank 4) * Nutty Butter Cup (Unlocked with Trinity on Rank 9) * Vanilla Drizzle (Unlocked with Caitlyn on Rank 10) * Rock Candy (Unlocked with Rosetta on Rank 14) * Lollipop Bits (Unlocked with Blossom on Rank 20) * Cloudberries (Unlocked with Trent on Rank 30) Holiday Ingredients Valentine's Day * Chocolate Strawberry (Unlocked with Nestor on Rank 6) * Watermelon Drizzle (Day 2 of Valentine's Day) * X and O Sprinkles (Unlocked with Monica on Rank 7) * Candy Heart (Day 4 of Valentine's Day) * Frosted Rose (Unlocked with Rose on Rank 8) St. Paddy's Day * Mint Bar (Unlocked with Lorenz on Rank 11) * Pistachio Drizzle (Unlocked on Day 2 of St. Paddy's Day) * Shaved Mint (Unlocked with Annie on Rank 12) * Chocolate Coins (Unlocked on Day 4 of St. Paddy's Day) * Shamrock (Unlocked with Anna on Rank 13) Easter * Bunny Ear Candy (Unlocked with Andrei on Rank 16) * Jelly Beans (Unlocked on Day 2 of Easter) * Cotton Candy Drizzle (Unlocked with Isla on Rank 17) * Candy Egg (Unlocked on Day 4 of Easter) * Tulip Cookie (Unlocked with Duke on Rank 18) Onionfest * Gummy Onion (Unlocked with Dennis on Rank 21) * Purple Burple Drizzle (Unlocked on Day 2 of Onionfest) * Sourballs (Unlocked with Danny on Rank 22) * Sarge Gobstopper (Unlocked on Day 4 of Onionfest) * Frosted Onion (Unlocked with Yuan on Rank 23) Summer Luau * Paper Umbrella (Unlocked with Savannah on Rank 26) * Tropical Charms (Unlocked on Day 2 of Summer Luau) * Honey Drizzle (Unlocked with Matthew on Rank 27) * Gummy Pineapple (Unlocked on Day 4 of Summer Luau) * Bananas (Unlocked with Caden on Rank 28) Starlight Jubilee * Candy Rocket (Unlocked with Aiden on Rank 31) * Powsicle Drizzle (Unlocked on Day 2 of Summer Luau) * Silver Star Sprinkles (Unlocked with Boomer on Rank 32) * Festive Flag (Unlocked on Day 4 of Summer Luau) * White Chocolate Star (Unlocked with Albert on Rank 33) Holiday '''Valentine's Day:Favorite by-(Alyssa, Chibila, Caitlyn, Clarisse, Daisy, Ethan, Evie, Juniper, Laura, Macy, Maine, Martha, Mary, Monica, Nestor, Peach, Pinky, Primrose, Queeny, Rose, Shawna, Therry, Trinity, Wrath) St. Paddy's Day:Favorite by-(Albe, Alexander, Ann, Anna, Annie, Brittany, Cindy, Eliza, Eric, Golden, Hannah, Jacob, Lorenz, Luigi, Makoto, Mallory, Mario, Matin, Noah, Olympia, Popi, Rosetta, Shinichi, Shy, Theodore, Yandel) Easter:Favorite by-(Alicia, Andrei, Antonia, Blossom, Danielle, Duke, Emma, Eleanor, Esme. Flora, Fowlwing, Herman, Isla, Jacqueline, Lacy, Missy, Ritchelle, Violet) Onionfest:Favorite by-(Aggy, Alden, Amanda, Damon, Danny, Dennis, Freddy, Heather, John, Julia, Lucinda, Lynn, Monika, Ryan, Sky, Sofia, Stan, Tommy, Vianca, Yuan) Summer Luau:Favorite by-(Abdul, Adam (Matty0502), Ailyn, Aurora, Bella, Benjamin, Caden. Candy, Chloe, Cinbara, Garrett, Isaac, Issac, JB, Kimmy Dora, Lauren, Leonard, Mackenzie, Matthew, Misty, Mo, Nina, Nolan, Reyna, Sarah, Savannah, Simon, Sunshine, Tex, Thea, Trent, Yasmin) Starlight Jubilee:Favorite by-(Actor, Aiden, Albert, Alice, Avelina, Billy, Boomer. Carson, Derek, Flora (CatFun), France, Jack, Jimmy Lax, Larry, Logan, Mary-Ann, Mason, Paulina, Poppy, Vincent, Winnie Lax) Baseball Season:Favorite by-(Ava, Bryan, Clark, David. Fenord, Francis, Frit, Gabby, Jordan, Joshua, Kylee, Liam, Lilli, Mandy, Mike, Nathaniel, Oscar, Popcorn Fan!, Rick, Ronald, Runny, September, V.I.L.E., Zack) Pirate Bash:Favorite by-(Anthony, Bobby. Carter, Cecille, Deply, Gregor, Harley, Hop, Kent, Kevin, Lila, Matt, Maurice, Miss Purple, Mosia Pol, Nelli, Quicksilver, Rob C., Rob D., Robin (Female), Ryo, Wilson, Zein) Halloween:Favorite by-(Ace, Aliah, Aliyah, Amber, Barber Q. Ben. Chris, Cub, Elliot, Elsa, Envy, Isabella, Isabelle, Jade, Jerome, Jorace, Leo, Milo, Nero, Ricky, Sam, Sarah (Akatsukigirl), Sierra, Silvery, Ursula, Wacky, Wally, Weeny, Whitney, Zira, Zoei) Thanksgiving:Favorite by-(Adam, Andy, Aurora (Papa's Ice Creameria), BBQ Fan,, Bronze, Burn, Cheddy, DJ Jose, Diamond, Dina, Hiro, Jill, Laci, Luke, Marco, Maria, Meagan, Nutty Reese, Onill, Sasha, Scott, Sean, Sheldon, Sheymon, Squall, Tony, Unice, Walter, Wester, Xazzmine, Zazie) Christmas:Favorite by-(Ana, Anita, Ashley, Brandon, Carol, Charlotte, Chinatsu, Chase Lax, Christopher, Cleofe, Dude (Santa's Helper), Estelia. Etha Lax, Jackson, Jeremy, Lucas, Luis, MJ, Mrs. Small, Oggy, Racho Pol, Samantha, Xavier) New Year:Favorite by-(Buta, Charlie, Christian II, Hazel, Hellen, Jessica, Kristin, Kyle, Lizzy, Lust, Michael, Mishee, Natalie, Oliver, Owen, Papa Lucci, Passac Pol, Patrick, Platinum, Premium, Raj, Robin, Ruby, Tori) Category:Games Category:Gamerias Category:Benny30111 Category:Papa's Cupcakeria (All Star)